


3 Days of Death

by JantoForever21



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for End of Days. Also know as 'The End of End of Days in Jack's POV' on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Days of Death

 

Warmth flowed thought my limp body; the cold darkness of death being drawn out as I drew my first breath in days. I wiggled my toes as a tingling feeling rippled through my body. Movement of my toes didn't help. I would just have to wait until the tingling stopped-- and I did.

Soft, gentle lips pressed against mine--Welsh, but not those of the Welshman I've grown to long for-- to love-- so much.

Those lips, that kiss, both filled with want and need of something that could never be.

Gwen.

_How can she have s life outside of Torchwood. How can she have a loving, loyal, husband-- who she cheated on-- while everyone else suffers? How is that fair?_

The heat pulled away and I felt lonely once again; lost in darkness, without hope; without Ianto. He was the man who cares, who loves-- someone who wouldn't let me down; and I love him.

 

 


End file.
